Red Dead (série)
A série Red Dead é uma série de jogos eletrônicos criada pela Rockstar Games que consiste de três jogos e seus conteúdos extras associados. A série é influenciada tanto por filmes de faroeste quanto pela realidade do Oeste americano dos séculos XIX e XX. Devido ao período em que o jogo se passa, cavalos, carroças e trens são os meios de transporte primários. A jogabilidade varia entre os dois jogos da série. O primeiro jogo, ''Red Dead Revolver'', segue uma história puramente linear, com locais fixos e limitados. O segundo jogo, ''Red Dead Redemption'', dá ao jogador um mundo aberto com mais opções de exploração e missões secundárias. Visão geral Todos os jogos se passam nos anos finais do Velho Oeste (1834-1920). Ambos os títulos são jogos de tiro em terceira pessoa, mas há diferenças importantes entre os dois quando o assunto é a jogabilidade. A marca registrada da franquia é a mecânica do Dead Eye, que permite ao jogador mirar nos alvos em câmera lenta e baleá-los em sequência. Ambos os jogos também compartilham temas similares àqueles presentes em outras mídias de faroeste. Embora os dois protagonistas não tenham relação entre si, eles compartilham traços semelhantes, tais como suas cicatrizes faciais, chapéus e a forte devoção que os dois tem às suas respectivas famílias. O protagonista do primeiro jogo, Red Harlow, parece ser um amálgama de vários personagens de faroeste inspirados no Clint Eastwood, principalmente o pistoleiro sem nome da trilogia Dollars (Por um Punhado de Dólares, Por um Punhado de Dólares a Mais e Três Homens em Conflito) e Josey Wales, de Josey Wales, o Fora da Lei. Red Dead Revolver é um jogo razoavelmente linear, e a maior parte de sua ação é movida pela história. O jogo também reproduz um efeito de "filme granulado" e sua trilha sonora foi altamente influenciada pela música do famoso compositor de faroeste macarrônico Ennio Morricone. Revolver não foi um sucesso amplamente aclamado, mas recebeu críticas positivas na sua época. Red Dead Redemption não é uma continuação direta de Red Dead Revolver, mas sim um sucessor espiritual do título anterior. Red Dead Redemption possui um mundo aberto incrivelmente amplo, composto por três territórios únicos, representando diferentes regiões do sudoeste americano e norte do México. Há muitas coisas para fazer além da história principal, como caça, invasão a esconderijos de gangues, caça ao tesouro e exploração em geral. Red Dead Redemption faz uso de um sistema de moralidade onde os jogadores têm a capacidade de ganhar "honra" positiva ou negativa. Algumas das maneiras de obter honra positiva incluem pegar um bandido vivo em vez de matá-lo ou salvar um inocente sequestrado. Honra negativa pode ser obtida cometendo crimes como matar ou roubar civis. Isso funciona em conjunto com outro sistema, a "fama", que governa a maneira como as pessoas reagem à presença de Marston com base na sua honra. O combate e a mecânida dos tiroteios são parte essencial de ambos os jogos. Os jogadores podem pegar cobertura, atirar sem ver e mirar livremente. Diferents tipos de armas são introduzidos em ambos os jogos, principalmente rifles e revólveres da época. Redemption também é o primeiro jogo da franquia a ter um modo multijogador completo. Redemption alcançou ampla aclamação da crítica após seu lançamento e tem uma comunidade online estável. Ambientação Os jogos têm ambientações similares, típicas de faroeste, com canyons e cidades que são bastante parecidas. Em ''Red Dead Revolver'', a ambientação do jogo é transitória, já que Red se move de cidade em cidade durante o decorrer do jogo. Com o lançamento de Red Dead Redemption, o jogador pode ter uma interação mais significativa com o ambiente. O local é maior que o jogo anterior, variando de canyons a desertos, mas o jogador não pode alcançar o limite externo devido às bordas que cercam a área de jogo (ou seja, montanhas e ravinas profundas). Existem várias cidades e assentamentos que o jogador pode visitar, cada um com seus próprios cidadãos (com quem o jogador pode interagir). Red Dead Redemption se passa quase 30 anos depois após Red Dead Revolver, e ocorre nos últimos dias do "oeste selvagem", um tempo onde a tecnologia e a civilização penetram nos estados fronteiriços. Ambos os jogos se passam nos Estados Unidos da América e no México. Jogos thumb|188px Red Dead Revolver Red Dead Revolver é o primeiro jogo da série, lançado em 2004, e é um jogo linear de tiro e aventura. A história gira em torno de Red Harlow, que teve sua família morta pelo governador Griffon. Depois que eles são mortos, Red se torna um caçador de recompensas e se destina a encontrar Griffon e vingar sua família. O jogo recebeu análises que variam entre médias e positivas. Ele recebeu 75% no GameRankings. Red Dead Redemption thumb|left|212px Red Dead Redemption é o segundo jogo da série e foi lançado em 2010. Ao contrário de Revolver, o jogo tem um estilo free-roam onde o jogador pode se aventurar e interagir com diferentes tipos de coisas. O jogo traz de volta a maior parte da jogabilidade de seu antecessor, como o Dead Eye, mas adiciona mais melhorias a ele. A história se passa em 1911, e John Marston deve encontrar Bill Williamson e o resto de sua antiga gangue para que sua família retorne à segurança após ser sequestrada pelo Bureau of Investigation. Após o seu lançamento, o jogo ganhou aclamação universal de vários devido à sua jogabilidade de mundo aberto. Até agora, o jogo tem 95% tanto no GameRankings quanto no Metacritic. ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' thumb|212px Red Dead Redemption 2 é o vindouro terceiro jogo da série e é um prequel de Red Dead Redemption, de 2010. Está previsto para lançar em 26 de outubro de 2018 para o PlayStation 4 e Xbox One. Situado na fronteira americana, Red Dead Redemption 2 segue a história de Arthur Morgan, um membro da gangue de bandidos de Dutch van der Linde. DLC Outlaws to the End Outlaws to the End é um conteúdo baixável de Redemption, lançado em 22 de junho de 2010. É um DLC multiplayer com seis novas missões para escolher, disponível gratuitamente na loja da Xbox Live e na PSN. O DLC é um conteúdo para o multiplayer com conquistas/troféus adicionais, totalizando as conquistas de Redemption em 58. Legends and Killers Legends and Killers é um pacote primariamente de multiplayer. O DLC também possui 8 personagens de Revolver, novos locais para o multiplayer e o Tomahawk, juntamente com novos desafios para o singleplayer. Foi lançado em 10 de agosto. Liars and Cheats Liars and Cheats é um DLC lançado em 21 de setembro de 2010. Apresenta um novo sistema de apostas. Corridas de cavalo que ficam indisponíveis a partir de determinado ponto no jogo original estão disponíveis nos modos multiplayer e singleplayer. Há também o Poker e Liar's Dice nos modos multiplayer. Alguns dos personagens principais estão disponíveis para jogar no DLC. Undead Nightmare Undead Nightmare é um DLC que apresenta uma nova história spin-off com temática zumbi. Há novos modos multiplayer, animais, armas e desafios. Foi lançado em 26 de outubro. Também foi lançado em um disco junto com outros dois DLC's. Myths and Mavericks Myths e Mavericks é um pacote bônus que foi lançado em setembro. O DLC contém novos locais e personagens para o multiplayer, bem como modos de DLCs anteriores. É totalmente gratuito. Aplicativo Red Dead Redemption: Gunslingers RDR: Gunslingers foi lançado no Facebook antes de Redemption. É um jogo de navegador onde os jogadores duelam contra amigos e desconhecidos. A jogabilidade é muito básica; os jogadores duelam e o jogo calcula uma batalha com um resultado aleatório baseado na classe do jogador e número de pontos de habilidade gastos. O jogo tinha conquistas disponíveis e classes para escolher. Por alguma razão desconhecida, o jogo foi removido do Facebook apenas alguns meses após o lançamento.